Kuroko Dairu
Kuroko Dairu is the fourth user of the Sclash Driver and used for good to become Kamen Rider Rogue. Quotes Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 194.0 cm. *'Weight': 110.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.7 t. *'Kicking power': 37.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 57.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. This is Kamen Rider Rogue's base form, accessed by using the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver. He can wield the Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Blade as sidearms, or combine them into the Nebulasteam Rifle. Rogue's stats rival even Build's Hazard Forms, leaving Cross-Z Charge and Grease in the dust. Although his gear still utilizes , the substance is only present inside of his purple .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/rogue/002.html Rogue's armor is filled with Sclashjelly, but hardens upon impact. In addition, the white crack-like segments are actually durable reinforced frame pieces. His helmet's most distinct features are the two crocodile jaw like on the sides. During transformation, the Cell Face Crusher cracks the helmet open, revealing the . The right Cell Face Crusher has a mounted sensor unit called the which can collect battle data as well as monitor Rogue's internal and external status. Rogue is also armed with the armor pieces. With the Steam Blade or the Nebulasteam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Rogue shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Rogue emitts an icey mist from the Steam Blade, freezing the opponent. * : Rogue sprays a stream of Nebula-Gas from his Steam Blade/Nebulasteam Rifle, transforming anybody who comes in contact with it into a Smash. Rogue has three different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: **Rogue's finisher with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle is the , which has five variations: ***Rider Kick: ****Using the on his legs, Rogue generates the to crush his target several times before launching them away. ****Rogue charges his leg with purple energy and performs a somersault kick attack. ****Rogue creates a Cruncher Fang projection in right leg before delivering an explosive kick. ****Rogue charges his right leg with purple energy and performs a flying kick. ***Rider Punch: By charging energy into the , Rogue delivers a punch that is strong enough to kill a Hazard Smash. ** : Rogue channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Phoenix': Rogue transforms into a flaming energy phoenix for a quick method of transport. ** : Rogue channels the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Diamond': Rogue generates a diamond-like barrier to protect himself from incoming attacks. *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Rogue channels the power of the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target. ** Rogue channels the power of a standard Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Phoenix:' Rogue transforms into a mass of fire that resembles an energy phoenix which gives him temporary flight abilities. He can also carry other people. ** : Rogue channels the power of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack is able to hit multiple targets at once. Appearances: ROGUE Episodes 1-3, Build Episodes 22-25, 27-28, 31-33, 35-39, 42-45, Be The One, Build 46-47 - Build Driver= Kamen Rider Prime Rogue is Kamen Rider Rogue's final form accessed by using the Prime Rogue Fullbottle in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the . He can wield the Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Blade as sidearms, or combine them into the Nebulasteam Rifle. This form's finisher is the This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. }}